


I Dub Thee, Jason T. Winchester

by 5ICK_J_Stark



Series: Dean Winchester's Alternate Identity Verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester is Jason Todd, Dean Winchester-centric, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Dean Winchester, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ICK_J_Stark/pseuds/5ICK_J_Stark
Summary: Dean ends up in Gotham, Willis Todd happens to stumble upon him, Catherine and Willis take him in as their own. As time goes on, things start to go downhill from there, Willis who was once a kind man becomes this twisted monster who is greedy for money and his dirty pleasure, Catherine who was once warm and kind, now becomes a druggie who will do anything for her next hit. Dean who lives with them endures it all, they are all he has left, but then Willis is imprisoned and killed by Killer Croc, Catherine dies not long after from an overdose, an then he ends up living on the streets by the time he is 10 years old. only for him to be taken in by Batman and becomes Robin not long afterwards only to die a few years later by the Joker who is possessed by good ol' Yellow-Eyes.
Series: Dean Winchester's Alternate Identity Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605286
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue (Part 1)

Prolouge (Part 1)

If he was to be honest with himself, all he could remember of his past before he ended up here was snippets of things here and there, blurred images that flew through his mind when he could remember anything. Not that he tried to remember anything anyway, but if he was to do so, then the most clearest memory he had was when he woke up in an empty room, the same room that his father had gotten for them while he was hunting something that he couldn't remember. 

(The sounds of a maniac's laughter ringing through the air as the sound of flesh being beaten was background noise)

He remember the intense panic he felt when he seen his brother was not anywhere in the room, he searched the room thoroughly for the better half of the first hour, before the realization of his predicament hits him. His father and brother were long gone, everything that belonged to them was gone and only a duffel that had all his belongings packed was set right beside the bed. He looked around for anything that could point out why he was alone. There was nothing. Feeling his eyes well with tears as he sat on the edge of the bed, he blinks his eye to clear his vision before he stubbornly wipes them away not wanting to be weak. Maybe that was why he was abandoned, he was too weak, and a hindrance to his dad. He almost got Sammy killed not long ago anyway. Maybe Dad had realized that Dean was a burden and that he couldn't protect Sammy if he was around, hence, the solution to his problem was to leave behind the problem. 

(Bright, red lips pulled back in a deranged smile as the dim lighting around them glinted off the bloodied crowbar)

Dean slid off the bed, grabbing his duffel bag, he looked trough it. Sorting through it as he kept the necessities and got rid of everything else that would just be a burden and hinder him as he continued on his own. He kept a couple of clothes, salt, bottle of Holy Water, a silver pocket knife, and a decent size wad of cash that he kept stored in case of emergencies. After sorting through his bag and putting on his shoes, he walked to the door an stepped outside. It was late in the evening, the Sun was setting in the distance. He walked towards the road, looking down both ways, he spotted a bus stop. He quickly made his way over, pulling a few bills from his pocket as he looked at the list of stops. He chose the first city that caught his eye, Gotham City. 

(Blood welling up in the back of his throat as he coughed violently, ribs throbbing painfully in protest)

The next thing he remembered was when he first met Willis Todd, he was running from a shop keeper that he had stolen from. He was moving to duck around the corner when he felt the blow of a fist hit his back, right between the shoulder blades, and the feeling of the ground as his body hit it. Then big, meaty hands gripped his hair, yanking him to his feet by them and then the blows of the angry man. He tried to curl in on himself to provide what little protection he could, it had ended as quickly as it started when a man had came running up to them and punched his assailent in the face. He fell to the ground as the hand that held him up disappeared and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh reached his ears, opening his eyes, he watched in shock as a complete stranger punched the shop keeper whom he had stolen from. He tried to stay awake and get away from there but his body had other plans as his eyes slid shut an the dark tendrils of unconsciousness whisked him away. 

(The sound of a shrill, excited voice scratched their way into his ears as his head was roughly yanked up by his hair)

When he woke up, he was laying on a a ratty, old mattress, and the ceiling above him was cracked. He sat up on his elbows as he looked around, a thin, moth eaten blanket that covered him falling to his lap as he did so, wincing as the pain from the punches he took, screamed in agony at the sudden movement. The mattress he was laying on was placed on the floor in a corner of the room, away from the door, just next to a window that led to a fire escape. He winced as he moved his legs under him and stood up, a bit shaky as he stood and quietly walked to the door, opening it a crack he looked outside the room. He neither seen nor heard anybody walking around, he slowly opened the door a bit more and walked down the hallway. 

("COme ON BiRD Boy! YOu CAn Do BETter ThaN ThiS!")

Making his way through the apartment, he heard the murmur of voices in what must have been the dining room, the stranger who had helped him was talking to a woman. He cleared his voice, catching their attention and flushing in embarrassment, he looked down for a moment before looking up and watching them warily. "Umm...Thanks for your hospitality. I will be going now."

("NOw WhIcH oNE iS bETTer? A? oR B? FOrEhanD? OR BaCKhaND?" Grunts were heard alongside the sound of metal cracking bones an breaking flesh, blood was flying and spilling on the floor making a small pool.)

Dean was halfway to the door when the woman called out to him, he looked back to see the two were standing by the kitchen entrance, he waited for them to speak. It was the woman who spoke, he tried to hold back the wince when he seen the look in their eyes, the paternal looks they were giving him. The looks that even John no longer gave him, the look he hasn't seen since is mother was alive. He wasn't so sure about how he should react to those looks.

("ThIS LITtlE bIRdy sHAlL fLY NO mORe!")

"Please, stay for a bit. You don't have anywhere to stay, do you not?" The woman reasoned, her voice was soft, Dean looked down at his feet. He was unsure on how to go about his current situation, on one hand he did need a place to stay but the downsides to accepting this invitation were high. Dean mentally checked for exits and laid out many strategies of escape and backup plans for if he runs into any obstacles. After he did this he looked up at the and nodded, they relaxed slightly in relief and he walked to them but stoppped a few feet away from them. "Okay. I'll stay."

(Hours pass by, but the pain never stops nor dulls.)

Time goes by as he stays with the couple, he learns their names are Willis and Catherine Todd. He stays with them for years afterwards, and soon he becomes Jason Todd only son of the Todd couple.

(Rotten breathe blows over his face, he wishes to move away from the foul smell but everything hurts.)

He is only 10 years old, he was living on the streets of Gotham for a couple of years and before that he was on the road with only his two last remaining family whom he barely remembers. He can't seem to remember his mother's face, nor can he remember his father's. He just has a name he remembers of his first family. Sammy, his little brother. But those are distant memories of a time he tries to forget, they had left him behind anyways, he didn't want to disappoint his new parents with his past.

(He doesn't know what the insane clown says but he ignores him and glares at him all the same, The clown doesn't appreciate this and kicks him in the face.)

Life goes as well as it can for a family of three in Crime Alley. Willis works as many hours as he can at a factory, an Catherine works at a bar a couple of blocks down the street. Dea- no, Jason works as a babysitter to earn what he can, the working ladies who have kids go to him since he does a good job. But this peaceful life doesn't last long, nothing ever does for him.

(He spits out the blood in his mouth, a string of it connecting from his lips to the bloody glob a few inches from his face. His body protesting the action of spitting by sending bolts of agony through him.)

It all started to go downhill when Willis lost his job, his failed attempts at attaining a new job causing him to turn to alcohol. Catherine was next to lose her job and their finances was dwindling rapidly, Willis' behaviour turns erratic as he continues with his endless search of a job, that is until he is approached by one of Gotham's main villain's gang, he accepts and does the job for them. Everything was doing okay but then the money that Willis earned slowly started to go towards alcohol and woman. Catherine and Jason were struggling to make ends meet while Willis was out drinking and laying with other women. And when he did return, they dreaded his return, he would be angry and would take his anger out on them. The two would bear the result of his anger in the form of bruises and later it would sometimes include broken bones that would require them to visit Leslie's Clinic. Life was just beginning to become hell for Jason.

(Coughing as his lungs started to burn for oxygen, the pain of breathing making him take small gasps instead of the large gulps that his lungs were demanding of him.)

It was during one of the heists that Willis decided to take Jason with him, he was to be looking out for the Batman or police when he was approached by a stranger, he was dressed in a purple suit with his greasy, green hair slicked back and a smile so wide and deranged that Jason couldn't help the shiver of fear that shook through him. Willis had just turned the corner when the man grabbed him by the chin, asking him why he was so serious, Jason felt relieved for his father's arrival as he pushed the man away and threatened him. He was then dragged away from the smiling stranger, his father's boss,Two-Face, had told him to not bring him on anymore heist's as they continued to work with the smiling creep. They called him the Joker.

(He looked up to see the crowbar was once again descending to his already throbbing body, he closed his eyes involuntarily.)

Willis was later thrown into prison by the Batman when he was on a heist, Jason was standing in the kitchen when the police arrived to inform them of the news. Catherine had answered the door. She was never the same after. 

(When the blows stop coming, he groans, looking up to see why.)

She was constantly out of the apartment, she was working long hours at her ever changing job, she tried to keeping a job but they never would last. Jason tried helping her when he could, going out to steal and sell things. Money was tight between them and they made do with what they made, most times they would go without electricity as they would use all the money for rent and food, Jason had at this point turned to stealing. He was quite good at this, although in the beginning it was a rough start, he was soon stealing for others who paid him generously. 

(His eyes widen in horror as the crowbar is held out towards the blonde woman. Mom?!)

Life was tough, but Jason was grateful for what he had, it was better than what he had before. He had a home, it was somewhere he could set his roots, and hopefully they would be able to stay there. But he then started to see that maybe those roots will be ripped from the ground sooner than he wanted, Catherine had started to use something, he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it. 

(She looked at the bar as it was held in her direction, he prayed that she wouldn't take it. He was her son! She wouldn't do it, she won't do it!)

He soon became accustomed to fending for both him and Catherine, chasing away her dealers when he could and finding funds to help support them. Struggling each and every day just to keep them afloat and alive, pushing himself to his limits as she laid there on her bed or in the bathroom with a dazed look. He was tortured as he watched she slowly faded away, deteriorating right before his eyes, his last hope of a happy ending. He worried everyday when he went out, afraid of what could happen to her if he left her alone for long periods of time, but he had no choice, not if they were to survive in Crime Alley.

(He felt himself break as she accepted the iron bar, grasping it in a white knuckled grip, as she stared at him blankly.)

In the end, it was still not enough, he had arrived just in time to see her laying on the ground in the bathroom. Her body unaturally still as a needle glinted in the artificial lighting, her eyes glazed over and her skin tinted blue, he stood there in the doorway. Emotions raging through him as he stared at her blankly. Her body was cold to the touch, her limbs stiff, he turned away. Walking through the shitty apartment as he collected necessities, similar to what he had done two years ago, before he left it all behind. He never looked back, even when a tear slid down his face. 

(Closing his eyes, he excepted the fact that there truly was no one who wanted him.)


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

Prologue (Part 2)

He took to the streets as if he was born for them, immersing himself in Gothams darkness. Her cruel hand raising him to become strong, he bloomed under the harsh conditions of her city. He was her son, although not born there he felt like he was part of the city itself, he felt more freedom on the streets than when he was living with his parents. 

(He remembers awakening in the dark place, his body engulfed in flames of agony)

Living on the streets of Gotham was tough and taxing, but Dean thrived under the pressure. He felt at ease with his living situations, although it was every man for themselves, he still sacrificed most of his winnings to others. Ever the protector, he was the big brother to the other street kids and the older kids disagreed, voicing about how he was being stupid for doing that. Claiming that he would not survive the winter, he almost didn't, his first winter had almost killed him because he sacrificed his shelter to a small group of siblings. He was fortunate to have a kind hearted Gothamite take him to Leslie's Clinic, but he was then placed into the system.

(Everything was hurting and he didn't know what to do about it)

The system in Gotham was corrupt, everyone who lived in the slums knew this and avoided it as much as they could. He was out of there within the week. He was known for his reputation of escaping, a master of being a shadow when they would try to seek him out.

(The burning was intensifying as he clawed at his throat)

He continued like this for two years, he was good at getting by on the streets, that is until he made the mistake to steal the tires off the Batmobile. 

(Why was he clawing at his throat? Why can't he get air in his lungs? Where is he?)

He had managed to take all but one tire off when the Bat himself showed up. His reaction was priceless until he grabbed him. Fighting was futile, he learned this after swinging the tire iron in his hands at the Bat, he would claim he almost made it but that was a lie. No one can outrun the Bat for long, he had only prolonged the inevitable capture.

(Bruce! Bruce should be here soon to save him! Bruce! Dad! Dad! Father!)

He had only managed to evade the Bat for half a week before he is cornered in an alley. He reluctantly followed him when he offered him food, wary of him and keeping him in his line of sight at all times, the food was good as he hadn’t had a proper meal in a few months. At least not since Catherine was still well.

(Why is no one helping him? Where is he? Why does everything hurt so much?)

When questioned by the Bat about his living situation, he evaded the topic as much as he could, but he saw through all his lies. Jason was suspicious when Batman offered him a place to stay with a trusted friend, Bruce Wayne. He barked out a laugh when he heard him say the Playboy’s name, making crude remarks about what it would cost him. The Bat flinched at what he was implying, not missing what he was speaking of, but assured him that nothing would happen to him as long as he was under his protection.

(Pulling his hands away from his throat was a struggle but he managed. Feeling all around him he realises where he is...)

It took some persuasion on Batman’s side, Jason eventually gave in and agreed to stay with Wayne, But he had some ground rules and lines that will not be tolerated if broken.

(He’s stuck. No. He’s trapped in a box, further exploration confirms the worst case scenario. It's a coffin...)

It took some time, but he adjusted to living with Wayne and his Butler. Alfred had earned his trust quite quickly, his parental and no nonsense personality having a hand in this, while Bruce was kept at arm's length. Jason skulked in the shadows when he was around, avoiding him when he could and making scarce as soon as he could when he was forced into socializing with him. Months of this awkward routine went by until Alfred put his foot down and made them stop, it didn't go well at first.

(He screams as he hits the roof above him, clawing at the silk lining of the coffin, shredding the fabric then his hands.)

Bruce with his inexperience of dealing with a troubled child and Jason with his distrust to most adults, the memory of his father, not Willis, burning in the back of him mind. But they soon got past this, but it all nearly went to ruins when Jason learned of the truth of Batman, he found out when he stumbled upon the grandfather clock in the library. His desire to become Robin helping them along, Bruce adamantly denied his demands. Jason argued and fought him on this, Bruce tried to explain how he wanted better for him but eventually gave in, much to Alfred’s chagrin.

(The wood won't give under his desperate clawing, So he begins to pull his belt off.)

Bruce was quite impressed when he showed promise in his training. Excelling where Grayson had trouble, strength and following commands, he was slightly concerned about the similarities he seen in his responses that were similar to that of a soldier in the military. But he lacked in other rather important parts, like distraction and defense, prefering to rush in with brute force. Bruce tried to train him out of this, wanting to protect the boy he was starting to see as a son, this child breaking past all his barriers like they were nothing.

(Holding the belt tightly in his hands, he starts to hammer the coffin lid with it, the metal edge making his hand ache from the force of his hits)

It took another two months before he let him out on the field, Jason was running alongside him on the rooftops, helping him protect Gotham. Just like when he first took to the streets, Jason was a natural to the vigilante gig, he felt complete working alongside Batman. He loved the work and the comfort of knowing he was still doing his duty as a protector.

(He feels triumph as the wood begins to crack and dirt begins to speck his face, alongside the blood from where the buckle bites into his palm)

He also loved living in Wayne Manor, and the opportunity to continue school was a bonus. He knew that before living here, education was not really possible, now he is presented with the opportunity he quickly grasped on it and achieved there as well. His love of literature making his caretakers smile and indulge him, a shelf was placed in his room soon after, the library was cleaned up and open to him at all times. Jason loved living in Wayne Manor with Alfred and Bruce, just the three of them. Then Bruce adopted him, making him his official son. Jason cried that night, he had a family who loved him and wouldn't leave him, his new father and grandfather comforted him. If a few tears were shed from the two of them, nobody could hold it against him.

(His breathing is ragged as he lets out cries of desperation for escape from his wooden prison)

Grayson returned and what was his safe haven became a battleground for the original Dynamic Duo, Alfred seeing his distress tried to help. Having him help him around the manor, chastising the two men when they fought and chasing them away from him. Jason felt pathetic, hiding when he heard the raised voices. The venomous words Richard would spit at Bruce, about him being Robin most times, or the fact that Bruce had adopted him as his son would make him angry but he never stepped in. He knew this was between the both of them, but only once did he step in when Dick took his anger out on Alfred. Yelling at him about something he can hardly remember, he saw red and sprung forth from his hiding place and took the first Boy Wonder by surprise, the fight was short as Alfred for the first time they both knew him actually yelled at them. Both boys wilted under his intense gaze and Jason went silently when sent away to the library. Later that evening, Alfred comes in and lightly scolds him, but nonetheless he is grateful for his natural protective side but tells him he should never fight with family. He gets a brief glimpse in his mind’s eye of a man, younger than the old Englishman, wearing a trucker hat in a salvage yard but it is gone just as quickly as it had come.

(Finally breaking a sufficiently sized hole in the lid, he clawed at the jagged edges and yanked on them, ignoring the dirt spilling in on him.)

Grayson leaves not long after that, Jason is relieved and life returns back to normal as much as it can with what had transpired the past week. If Bruce hears about what had happened between him and Dick then he never mentions it, Alfred continues on as if all is normal as possible. Grayson rarely comes by even after that, his sharp words always aimed to hurt both him and Bruce, Alfred is never around when he does this. Jason always bites back but B never does, somewhere in the back of his mind he knows the words cut deeper and he still cares for the older boy, and he has to fight back jealousy at the thought.

(Pulling himself out was difficult but he managed. On the verge of blacking out from lack of oxygen, but he pushed forth and felt instincts take over when he broke the surface of his grave.)

Its later on when Jason and Bruce start to fight. B is always scolding him for every little thing and Jason is frustrated by this, so what if he was a bit more rough with the thugs and criminals, it's not like they hold back their punches when they fight. It is also the fact that he starts to make his own decisions on things, he is always questioning Bruce on why they cant change their methods on dealing with criminals like Dent and Joker, people are always dying when they escape Arkham and the cycle is never ending.

(Hands grasping at chunks of grass and dirt as he pulled himself from his grave. His cut up hands getting dirt in them, his muscles burning as he strained them for freedom.)

Jason finds himself benched more often than not during this time, His arguments with Bruce seemingly more intense than his and Grayson’s own shouting matches. It normally ends with one of them stalking away and skipping dinner, Alfred is mediating between them, trying to hold things together.

(Wheezing filled the air as he took big gulps of air and coughing up dirt when it choked him. His chest heaving as he laid there, gazing through the dots spotting his vision to the smog filled sky.)

Everything falls apart when Batman sees Gonzales fall, B is seething in anger and disappointment when he yells at him, Robin is taken from him that night. Nightwings words burning the back of his mind, Jason leaves him on that rooftop, words of defence on the tip of his tongue are swallowed bitterly. He doesn’t return to the cave that night and the next few nights after, he only returns when Superman brings him back, Bruce doesn’t speak a word to him still.

(Idly he wondered if he can see the stars one more time. Laying there for a few more moments before he pulls himself up to his feet and starting to stagger his way through the cemetery.)

He learns of his mother not long after that, her name is Tara Mae Webstern and she is in Ethiopia, Bruce had a file on her in the Batcomputer. He delves into the case and learns as much as he can, Bruce still won’t talk to him and Alfred has shown no change whatsoever. He tries calling Nightwing for advice on what he should do a few nights before and all he got was a dial tone. 

(He managed to make it to the road when he saw a bright light and then nothing)

Jason takes a spare Robin suit and leaves to chase the lead on his actual mother, leaving no trace or note on where he is going and if he might even return. He leaves all trackers in a random persons luggage at the airport, he sneaks himself on the plane to his destination, paying his way through crooked people. He makes it to Ethiopia in record time.

(Everything was blurry and bright. Voices were shouting all around him, both booming and muffled. Groaning when he felt the pain hits, dragging him back under into the darkness.)

He is nervous to meet his mother, but the reunion goes smoothly and she is just as beautiful as he imagined. That is until he learns of who his mother is currently working for, his insides freeze when he learns of the Joker, anger courses through him when he learns of how his mother is working against her will. He naturally slips into his night job, telling his mother that he is Robin and he can help her, his mom tells him they can stop the Joker but he has to come back later that night.

(He panics when he feels the black abyss reaches for him, he doesn’t want to go back. But when a sharp prick to his arm, he screams as he falls, his desperate grasping for anything to help stop his fall do nothing as he continues to fall)

He returns to only be lead into a trap and betrayed by his only blood relative. The Joker is waiting for him when he gets there and he is holding a crowbar, his only means to escape is blocked by his goons and his mother is standing off to the side smoking a cigarette. He pleads with her on why she is doing this, she ignores him and the Joker swings the crowbar down.

(He never does stop falling...)

He is beaten for hours after, his body broken beyond repair and his mother just watches from her position. Smoking cigarette after cigarette and does nothing to help him as he begs and pleads with her. He gives up when she picks up the metal bar when she is offered it, she screams at him and spits lies about B, blaming him for ruining her life.

(The screaming and crying never stops...)

He knows that B will ever make it in time when the Joker leaves them, his mother is trapped with him in the warehouse, she never stood a chance against him when she swung the crowbar at the Joker instead of him. She only managed to land a few hits but that was it, she was beaten just as bad as he was. 

(When he finally reaches the bottom, and the cries and screaming stops momentarily.)

He sees the bomb before he hears the persistent beeping, he had just barely managed to make it to the door, which was a futile attempt of escape as it was locked. His mother is weeping in pain from where she laid, he sees how much time they have left and makes his way to her, its slow progress and it hurts like hell. 

(Everything is green and burns him inside and out. Seeping into him, all the way down into his very soul it seems, then everything comes rushing back to him.)

He never makes it to her.

(He opens his eyes to see jade green eyes looking back at him, and for a moment he thinks the woman before him is an angel.)


End file.
